


Confidence

by SnowyShipsLogicality



Series: Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Flirty Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, first ao3 post, men in skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyShipsLogicality/pseuds/SnowyShipsLogicality
Summary: Logan admired his boyfriend's new skirt. Not just because he looked good in it, but that he was brave enough to wear it.Maybe Logan wanted to wear skirts too.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093205
Kudos: 30





	Confidence

“Logan, are you okay? You were zoning out while I was talking,” Patton asked.

Logan focused his attention back on Patton. He was admiring his boyfriends new skirt, a light blue circle skirt with white cats printed on it. Not just because it looked good on him, but he also admired the fact that Patton was brave enough to wear it.

“Sorry dear, I was just admiring your outfit today,” Logan replied.

Patton blushed and giggled. “Logan! Stop making me blush!”

“But starlight, you are very adorable when you blush,” Logan said, making Patton blush even more. “And objectively, you are beautiful as the stars.”

Logan kept giving him compliments, half because he was deflecting the question. Patton kept blushing and giggling until he composed himself.

“But really, what were you thinking about? I know you’re thinking about something else.”

It was Logan’s turn to blush. He ducked his head and fiddled with his tie.

“I was thinking if I would look good in a skirt,” Logan mumbled.

Patton gasped. “Sweetie, you would look amazing in a skirt!”

“But,” Logan sighed. “I am not as confident as you, dear. I am afraid that I will be ridiculed because I did not conform to gender norms.”

Patton suddenly stopped walking. “Logan, do you think I’m not afraid of other people’s reactions too? You gave me the confidence to wear them in public!”

He cupped Logan’s face “Logan, people might talk, but they don’t matter. No matter what you’re wearing, I’ll still love you.”

Well, that gave Logan the confidence he needed.

______________________________________

Patton was walking to the cafe where he was meeting Logan for their date. He was currently wearing his favorite skirt, a yellow one with cat paws at the ends of the suspenders. He entered the cafe and saw Logan.

_Holy crap._

Logan was wearing a black dress shirt with a dark blue vest and tie. He was also wearing a pencil skirt the same color as his vest and fishnet leggings. He also had a new pair of catlike glasses.

“Salutations Patton,” Logan said as Patton slid onto his seat.

“Umm… hey there Logan.” Patton blushed.

Logan noticed. “Like what you see?”

“You look amazing sweetie.” Patton giggled. “I’m so lucky to have a boyfriend like you.”

Logan smiled. “I am lucky to have a supportive partner like you, starlight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
